HashtagValentine!
HashtagValentine! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the Valentine special case of Kobe Town. Plot One year ago.... Back to the time when everyone was one year younger and the 19-year-old Shin was still a student and had not joined the KBPD yet. 14th February 2019, when one of Kobe's hottest events of all time took place - the annual Kobe Love Festival - famous for successfully matchmaking multiple couples during Valentine with its amazing events and activities. And among the personnel of KBPD, it seemed that only Hosaka was the person who was fond of the festival. And In stark contrast to Hosaka, poor Megumi disliked the festival due to her having no dates to go with. Eventually, while Hosaka was busy preparing for his date and the others were not interested in the festival, Kujo convinced Megumi to come with her to the festival, saying that she would help her find a handsome date there to end her "forever alone zone". A dreamy and star-struck Megumi then agreed to go. At the overcrowded festival where several events were occuring, while Megumi was busy spotting pretty faces, Kujo went buy some flowers for her husband. However, on the way to the flower stalls, suddenly, she heard a scream there. Kujo then rushed to the stalls and discovered a body with a bashed-in head, along with a female handbag nearby. Megumi then also came and freaked out After some identifications, the victim's identity was revealed as Kato Haruki, a university student. Right then, a young student rushed to the scene along with a group of friends, telling the team that the victim was a pickpocket and that the handbag near the victim was hers. After identifying the stuffs inside the bag, the team confirmed the handbag belonged to the girl, Tsuruno Sara, and then asked her and her friends, including Hatora Gun, Mino Suteki and Ryuzaki Haku, for some more information. Per the four, they went to the festival as a group of seven and that three more friends still also tried to find Sara's bag somewhere in the festival. After Sara revealed that her bag was stolen in the boutique, the duo headed there to investigate. Mid-investigation, someone approached the team and asked about the victim... Summary Victim *'Kato Haruki' (found with his head bashed in) Murder Weapon *'Not yet Found' Killer *'Not yet Incarcerated' Suspects KBCVltP1.png|Tsuruno Sara KBCVltP2.png|Hatora Gun KBCVltP3.png|Mino Suteki KBCVltP4.png|Ryuzaki Haku Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer plays A Cute World. *The killer eats lovely chocolate. *The killer . *The killer . *The killer . Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Flower Stalls. (Clues: Handbag, Victim's Body) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Sara's ID Card; New Suspects: Tsuruno Sara) *See Sara recalling the moment when her bag was stolen. (Prerequisite: Sara's ID Card found; New Suspect: Hatora Gun) *Ask Gun about the theft. (Prerequisite: Sara's ID Card found; New Suspect: Mino Suteki) *Ask Suteki about the victim. (Prerequisite: Sara's ID Card found; New Suspect: Ryuzaki Haku) *Ask Ryuzaki about the murder. (Prerequisite: Sara's ID Card found; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Boutique) *Investigate Boutique. (Prerequisite: Ryuzaki interrogated; Clue: Handkerchief) *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats lovely chocolate) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays A Cute World) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 Chapter 3 #Valentine! Navigation Category:Cases (Kobe Town) Category:Special Cases (Kobe Town)